May This Season Never Grow Old
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: It's begining to look a lot like Christmas....


Title: May This Season Never Grow Old.

Author: Saitaina

Rating: G-PG

Pairing: Slight Jack/Will

Genre: Fluffy stuff (I don't think this has a  
category)

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, as well  
as all of its characters, events, places, and  
plot points, are property of Disney. This is  
a non-profit fanwork for entertainment  
purposes only, and does not in any way take  
money away from Pirates of the Caribbean: The  
Curse of the Black Pearl, or its owners. In  
fact, if anything, it encourages viewership  
and the purchase of merchandise. And all that  
jazz. 

Feedback: Holds up gold watch and begins to  
sway it back and forth. You will give me  
feedback. You will give me feedback. You  
wil.....

Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like  
Christmas....

Author's Notes: First of all, people wanted a  
happy fic so here's my best shot. Secondly,  
yes I know it's July but I'm hot and want it  
to be Christmas already.

***  
  
**Christmas is coming, I can tell by the smiles   
I remember the snowflakes that fell from the sky  
And covered the village that lay sleeping below  
Thank goodness this season will never grow old  
**  
Will sighed contently, watching the waves lap at the hull of the Pearl, the sun shining down on him, warming him as did the feeling of the season. God rest ye merry gentleman, may none of you dismay He sung softly, smiling to himself.  
  
Jack watched as young Turner sung Christmas carols off key, shaking his head. Since the beginning of December the young man had been growing more and morejolly. It brought a smile to his face and that was a rare thing around Christmas time.  
  
Gibbs hummed softly as he mended the crews clothes, stitching in time with Will's singing, memories of his own Christmas past coming to him, brining a smile to his face. Memories of his son's smiles and his daughter's laughter that last Christmas they shared together.  
  
Will turned away from the side and smiled at Gibbs before taking up his work, stitching a pair of Jack's pants. He was still new to the art of needle work and more often then not ended up stabbing himself. So what are we doing for Christmas? He asked, not noticing Gibbs look.  
  
  
**I look through my window well into the night  
Watching and waiting and hoping I might  
See one little reindeer fly through the snow  
Thank goodness the season will never grow old**  
  
***Past***  
  
Jack growled as he was forced to his knees, blinking up through bloodied and swollen eyes at his first mate who was lounging on deck, next to the wheel of the ship, acting as if he were the king of the world.  
  
Barbosa stretched out in his chair, smiling at Jack. Happy Christmas, young Jack. He said, grinning more as two deck hands grabbed the former captain and lead him to the side of the ship. Happy Christmas to all! Barbosa called, taking a swig of rum, watching as they shoved Jack overboard, tossing his gun and sword after him, laughing.  
  
Jack spit out a stream of water as he surfaced, glaring up at the hull of his ship, HIS ship, that was sailing away without him. He reached his bound hands down to his boot, sliding out his hidden dagger, using his mouth and hands and a few curses to slit the grimy rope holding his hands together before diving again, surfacing with his gun and sword, glaring at his ship again before swimming towards the nearest bit a land, revenge forming in his mind.  
  
Hours later he sway drunkenly with the palm trees, sloshing rum all over himself. "Yingle hells, Yingle hells, yingle all the way, oh what fun it to ride a one force open day....Yingle hells, yingle hells, yingle all the WAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I swear to the gods, one of these days I'm going to shove this bottle right up your...hay."  
  
**Christmas is coming, may joy fill your home  
And the spirit be with you wherever you go  
**  
We don't celebrate Christmas on this ship.  
  
That was all Jack had said as he passed by Will to check on the lines, causing Will to falter mid carol, frowning. He had questioned Gibbs but the man refused to awnser him as to why. In fact everyone was strangely quiet on the subject, even Ana who had a tendency to talk about anything so long as it would piss of Jack.  
  
Will sighed, stairing out his cabin window. Okay so it was just another day but still, he was a child of Christmas, one of those that no matter how old he became, he would always be about five when Christmas time came around. –No Christmas? What a terrible thing.- He thought, sighing softly, running a finger over the window pane.  
  
Jack sighed as he sat on the edge of the boat, stairing out over the waters of the Caribbean, taking a swig from his rum bottle, memories of his last Christmas, well, the last Christmas he celebrated, flowing through his mind.  
  
You should forget about the past. Gibbs said softly from behind him, putting his hand on the rail, leaning out a bit. You've got your future here on this boatlook towards that, not what a dead idiot did to you.  
  
**Trees with full branches were the first ones to go  
I remember the children who came to the door  
And sang out the carols we all used to know  
Thank goodness this season will never grow old**  
  
Jack swayed a bit as his feet hit solid ground and frowned, realizing he was swaying and the ground wasn't. He shrugged and headed for the main street of the port city, eyes glancing about for what he was intended to find.  
  
Gibbs looked down at his list and frowned before shaking his head and giving his order to the clerk, smiling at the raised eyebrow as the man looked the list over, then looked him over. Just fill it mate, we're good for it.  
  
I'm sure you are. The clerk said before shaking his head and going back to the order, stocking the bags and boxes with the needed items.  
  
The two senior partners met back up at the ship, each going over what the other had, child-like grins on their faces as they realized the plan might actually work.  
  
**All round the fire, the warmth of the flame  
Tip-toeing softly trying not to awake  
The ones who lay waiting for good things you know  
Thank goodness this season will never grow old**  
  
Will yawned, stretching as he headed into his cabin after a midnight shift. He hated watch duty at midnight, there was nothing out there and twice he almost fell asleep and fell off the side of the ship. It was boring.  
  
He went to remove his boots but stopped, frowning at the trail of garland in front of him. Straitening, his eyes slowly traveled up the Christmas Tree, from trunk to smiling angel, not seeing, not understanding. He blinked at it for a few minutes before his eyes found other things such as holly and mistletoe strung about the cabin, candy canes dangling from the oddest places, cranberry wreaths and sugar plum bowls wherever there was room. Presents were heaped under the tree, shiny and ribboned, waiting for their new owner to tear into them.  
  
Will blinked at it all, confused and a little shocked, making sure for a moment this was actually his room before stairing at everything once more, trying to figure it all out.  
  
A small laugh came from the door and Will turned around, blinking at Jack, wonder and confusion in his eyes.  
  
Jack smiled softly and moved closer to Will, bending in to kiss him oh so gently on the nose. Happy Christmas, William. He said softly.  
  
William said back, amazement coursing through him as he sat next to the Christmas tree with Jack, running a finger lightly over the mound of presents the crew had given him.  
  
A tiny angel, with an even tinier pirate hat and sword smiled down at them, her arms open wide in love and welcome.  
  
**Christmas is coming, may joy fill your home  
And the spirit be with you wherever you go**  
  



End file.
